


Power Blowout

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister!Alex, Danvers Sisters, Prompt Fic, Sick!Kara, Tumblr Prompt, protective Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara getting a sickness and Alex taking her home and being all big sisterly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**** The call comes in from Winn around one the afternoon after Kara’s most recent power blowout, “Danvers.”

“Alex, it’s Winn,” he says, “can you come pick Kara up? She may be sleeping at her desk. I’m not sure why Ms. Grant is allowing it.”

Sighing Alex motions to Hank, letting him know it's a Kara situation. She forgets sometimes that Winn doesn’t know Cat knows about Supergirl. “I’ll be there in fifteen.”

“Thank you,” Winn says, “Oh she’s looking at me, gotta go.”

The text message from Cat comes in then,  _ I’m guessing you are who the sweater hobbit was talking to, are you coming to pick her up? _

**_Yeah, be there in fifteen._ **

Fifteen minutes later when Alex steps onto the twentieth floor she spots her sister still slumped at her desk. She steps into Cat’s office, “Ms. Grant,” she says, pushing the door shut.

“Is she okay?”

“She blew out her powers and from the looks of things she’s got some kind of cold or something. She’ll be fine.”

Cat nods, “Take her home then.”

Nodding Alex moves to Kara’s desk, moving over beside her sister’s chair, “Come on, baby,” she whispers to her sister, “let's get you home.”

“Mmm, Alex,” Kara slurs sleepily, “why” her chin slips off her hand and she jerks away, “shoot,” she mutters.

Alex wraps her arm around Kara’s waist and helps the younger woman stand, “Come on,” she murmurs against Kara’s hair.

“But -”

“No but, Cat knows you’re sick, she told me to take you home.” She steers Kara towards the elevator.

“Alex,” Kara whispers, head resting on Alex’s shoulder, “will you help me make the icky go away?”

Alex chuckles, sometimes Kara is still very much the girl that used to crawl into her bed for comfort. “We’ll handle the icky when we get home, baby,” she whispers once they’re inside the elevator.

“Mmmkay,” Kara says, dozing against Alex’s shoulder.

The older woman presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead, “You can sleep in the car, baby, we need to get you home. Don’t make me carry you,” she whispers. When Kara doesn’t respond Alex scoops Kara into her arms, “Come on, buttercup, let's get you home and to bed.”

“Alex?”

“Yeah, Kara.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alex says, buckling Kara in. “Now let's go home.” Kara nods and settles into the seat of the car, causing Alex to shake her head and press another kiss to the younger woman’s forehead, “Feel better, buttercup.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Alex gets Kara home.

Alex rouses Kara from sleep in the passenger seat of her Tahoe, “Come on, Supergirl,” she whispers, “lets get you inside.”

The younger woman groans while returning to the land of wakefulness, “Lex -”

“Ssh,” Alex shushes quietly, “come on, lets get you upstairs. I’ve got some cold meds we should get into you.”

Kara shakes her head, “Don’t need meds be right as rain come morning.”

With the younger woman finally stumbling towards the building Alex guides her, “They’ll help while you don’t have your powers though.”

Groaning Kara’s head drops to Alex’s shoulder in the elevator, there are battles she should fight and battles she shouldn’t. This is decidedly one she shouldn’t so she pouts instead.

Alex runs her fingers through Kara’s blonde locks, the younger woman’s skin is hot to the touch. “You have fever,” she tells her sister quietly.

“Yeah, all night,” Kara says sleepily.

“We’ll get some fever meds in you too and hopefully you’ll feel better soon.”

“Alex,” Kara whispers as they finally exit the elevator.

“Yeah, buttercup?”

“How come you always take such good care of me?”

Alex smiles, “Because you’re my sister and I love you.” She drops a kiss to the top of Kara’s head as she opens her apartment door, “You go change while I grab the meds then maybe we can watch a movie.”

“ _ Home _ ?”

Kara’s new favorite movie makes Alex smile, “I suppose watching  _ Home  _ could be arranged.”

The grin on Kara’s lips is infectious as she walks away. Alex shakes her head, the things she will do for her little sister.


End file.
